Tragico
by dani555
Summary: "Fue el día que volvimos a ingresar en el instituto después de las vacaciones de invierno cuando la note por primera vez". "—Me gustas." Su amor comenzo en aquella estacion de tren, dulce fue su comienzo y conocio su muy tragico su final aquel once de marzo. Debo aclarar, no tiene nada que ver con la cancion jueves que pertenece a la Oreja de Van Goh. Naruhina. One-shot


Hola! Como estan? en estos dias me inspire para escribir este one-shot, el cual es el tercero que publico que tiene como protagonista esta pareja que me encanta. La idea se me ocurrio mientras leia un par de articulos sobre el once de marzo, y escuchaba la cancion jueves. Sin embargo, no quise escribir algo basado en esa cancion, sino que quise cambiar un poco el correr de la historia y este fic fue lo que resulto.

Espero que les guste.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su legitimo creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tragico  
**

**Capitulo Único**

_Fue el día que volvimos a ingresar en el instituto después de las vacaciones de invierno cuando la note por primera vez, había entrado al tren de manera estrepitosa, corriendo y tratando de recuperar la respiración, sostenía sus libros y hacia malabares con los papeles para que no se le cayeran. Desde entonces, empecé a interesarme en ella y observarla cada día. El tren era los únicos minutos del día en que podía verle. Era muy linda, de cabellos negro-azulado y ojos luna tan singulares y hermosos que captaron mi atención desde aquel simple instante en que mis ojos azules se posaron en ella. Supe que le gustaba la lectura, ya que cada día se aparecía con un nuevo libro y casi siempre le atrapaba leyéndolo con una amplia sonrisa. Su apariencia era bien cuidada y sin embargo, no llevaba una sola gota de maquillaje y eso me gusto de ella desde el principio._

_Yo tomaba aquel tren todos los días a las siete para dirigirme al instituto. Ella siempre entraba en la misma estación, justo dos estaciones donde yo me subía al tren y se bajaba de él en la misma estación que yo._

_A veces levantaba la mirada del libro que leía y encontrabas mis ojos, siempre dejabas escapar un suspiro antes de sonrojarte y volver la vista a tu libro. El gesto era tierno y aun cuando ella se perdía entre la masa de gente una vez que salíamos del tren, en mi mente se encontraba a cada hora y cada segundo. No podía dejar de pensarla mientras caminaba por el frio césped húmedo y escaso aun del instituto y estudiaba, invadía mis pensamientos. Sus hermosos labios rosados, su cabello y sus ojos... tan puros e inocentes. Sinceramente creo que ella fue la razón de mis bajas notas ese trimestre, no es que fueran muy altas por lo general. Y aunque me la pasaba fantaseando con ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

_Así, simplemente de intercambios de miradas y de silencio, creo que... me enamore de ella._

_Todos los días le veía en el tren, mis ojos atrapados en su dulce figura los quince minutos de viaje. No me atrevía a acercarme, y es que la verdad... nunca había sido muy bueno con las chicas, a diferencia de mi amigo Sasuke que es todo un Sex Symbol. En realidad no sé qué le ven, él es bastante antipático, un teme con todas las letras. Y al contrario de él, a mí casi siempre me rechazaban y me imaginaba que ella, una chica tan preciosa no sería la excepción a aquella regla..._

_Con sólo verla me conformaba entonces, eso hacia mis días un poco más brillantes_

_._

_La siguiente semana, un tranquilo día quince de febrero como cualquiera me disponía a entrar al tren para ir al instituto como todas las mañanas. Era un día fresco y algo ventoso, algunas nubes de lluvia se esparcían por el horizonte y mientras esperaba por el tren pude notarla, detrás de mí. Ella olía delicioso; a rosas rosadas y mientras me daba vuelta para encarar sus ojos luna y hablarle; ya que aquel día me había armado de valor para hablarle por primera vez, ella choco conmigo y yo la atrape entre mis brazos, sentirla tan frágil y por primera vez me lleno de felicidad y con aun mas deseos de hablarle._

_—Discúlpame. —Ella me susurro, su voz era hermosa, suave, dulce y amé oírla._

_—No pasa nada. —Le sonreí y ella se quedó viendo fijamente mis ojos azules unos instantes._

_—Ti-Tienes unos ojos preciosos. —Ella soltó aquel cumplido y súbitamente miro en otra dirección con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente en mi pecho._

_—Gracias, tú también, es un lindo color; jamás había visto ojos así antes._

_Oye, ¿vas a tomar el tren? —Le dije y al instante supe que había hecho una pregunta estúpida._

_Ella rio._

_—So-Sobre los ojos, es cosa de fa-familia. Y ¿Para qué más estaría aquí? —Ella se rio suavemente y aquello sonó a música en mis oídos. Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho y mientras rascaba mi nuca logre contestar:_

_—Ya, ya. No tienes que restregarlo en mi cara, sé que hice una pregunta estúpida. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —_

_Le cuestione suavemente._

_—Hy-hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. —Se presento._

_—Vaya, parece que aquí tenemos a la versión femenina del agente 007. Un gusto conocerla, apuesto que si hubiera salido en las películas hubieran sido aún más exitosas, ¿Qué paso, no le ofrecieron suficiente dinero?_

_Ella se dobló de risa.Y aquel día me senté junto con ella en el tren. Me entere de que asistía al mismo instituto que yo, y que estaba en el curso de al lado. También de que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de deportes, que amaba el anime y manga y que además era fanática del rock. Ese día, mientras hablaba con ella mi corazón latió con felicidad y mientras la observaba irse y abandonar la estación, me sentí feliz de poder caminar a su lado mientras hablábamos, oh, bueno, casi yo solamente sostenía la conversación porque ella era bastante tímida, aunque se veía bastante feliz. Cuando nos separamos, arranque una flor rosada del pasto, una margarita y se la entregue, ella me entrego su número y yo me quede embelesado viéndola mientras continuaba caminando hacia su clase. Mis ojos azules la siguieron largo tiempo, hasta que ella se perdió en una esquina y yo deje escapar un suspiro._

_Ay, demonios, iba tarde... ¡Endemoniadamente tarde! y se me habían olvidado el cuaderno y los apuntes, maldición._

_De seguro el tirano de Asuma-sensei no me dejaría entrar..._

_._

_Los siguientes días fueron pasando lentamente y finalmente la invite a ir conmigo al parque y disfrutar del festival, de la pequeña fiesta que se celebraba a las siete de la noche. Ella dijo que sí. Y yo me puse a saltar como loco mientras buscaba mi ropa por mi desordenado cuarto, una camisa blanca sin logos, un pantalón jean azul, una chaqueta naranja y unos tenis blancos. Corrí a través de las colmadas calles de la ciudad y al llegar al parque me perdí entre el montón de decoraciones, las flores rosadas y blancas en cualquier lugar, las lámparas de aceite decorativas ofreciendo una sobria luz amarilla y los puestos ofreciendo juegos divertidos y premios tentadores. La luna y las estrellas brillando en el cielo azul oscuro, en donde unas horas más tarde se realizaría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Mucha gente se encontraba en los festivales, pero pude verla, sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezo, y mientras corría para alcanzarla, no aparte la mirada de sus ojos luna. Una lástima, si hubiera visto el camino no me hubiera dado de cara con el piso y no hubiera hecho que ella se burlara de mí._

_Cuando me levante, ella me ofreció la mano y me pregunto si estaba bien, y yo le respondí que sí y me levante, me sacudí la tierra del pelo. Estuvimos varias horas siendo de puesto en puesto, yo jugaba y ganaba premios para ella o a veces, competíamos entre nosotros y armábamos todo un escándalo en el puesto en que estuviéramos. Cerca de las nueve, ella tuvo hambre y yo la lleve a Ichiraku Ramen, mi restauran favorito de toda la ciudad. Vaya, que avergonzado me sentí cuando Teuchi-san me pregunto si era mi novia. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero igual. Al final de la noche, vimos los fuegos artificiales y como estos dibujaban creativos diseños en el cielo, ella se recostó en mi hombro y yo me voltee, viendo sus rosados labios tan tentadores y cercanos y le di un beso. Ella se quedó estática unos segundos antes de corresponderme..._

_—Me gustas._

_Ella... simplemente se sonrojo hasta la raíz de sus cabellos y aparto la mirada, sus labios se movían y yo apenas pude leer lo que decía entre dientes. Su cuerpo entero temblaba por el nerviosismo y la timidez y yo le su espacio, hasta que se calmó. Le di mi chaqueta y le sonreí. Ella... la chica más hermosa que conocía, esa que me tenía enamorado y cuya compañía me hacía feliz me había hecho entender que yo también le gustaba._

_._

_Ella simplemente volteo para otro lado, dándole la cara a los árboles. Me levante de la banca y me puse en frente de ella; ella volteo y yo repetí lo que hice antes, mis ojos azules fijos en los suyos de color luna. Recién la había presentado a mis amigos como mi novia y le habían dado una calurosa bienvenida. Ese día se suponía que iba a ser divertido; teníamos planeado estar un rato en el parque con mis amigos, subir a un par de atracciones y comer un poco antes de ir al cine para la función de las siete, sin embargo, desde que Sakura me abrazo ella no había quitado ese ceño fruncido y esos ojos amenazantes._

_La verdad, hasta ese momento había sido una tarde genial. Tenerla abrazada en la rueda de la fortuna mientras la espectacular vista del mar teñido por los colores rosados y anaranjados del atardecer y los arboles debajo de nosotros nos ofrecía un espectáculo, fue sinceramente algo mágico. Ella se veía tan pequeña y frágil en mis brazos y mientras mi corazón galopaba no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso y mágico del momento. Además, estar con ella en la montaña rusa y oírla gritar que yo era un tonto por reírme también había sido muy cómico, claro que ella se molestó conmigo por eso; pero yo tenía mis maneras de contentarla, un dulce, un peluche, alguna pieza de joyería, o simplemente acercarme y hacerla reír. Así que aquel disgusto le duro bastante poco._

_—T-Tonto._

_Yo la veía sin entender. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos duros y llenos de molestia atravesándome._

_— ¿Podría saber qué hice?_

_Ella no me contesto, tan solo me siguió viendo feo._

_—Vamos, sé que tengo una cara fea, pero no es como para que me mires así._

_Ella rio de manera melodiosa y yo sonreí._

_—No tienes una cara fea, Naruto-kun. —Ella comento, tocando suavemente mis mejillas con sus dedos. Ella aun tenia aquella chispa de molestia en sus ojos que había permanecido desde antes de que me arrastrara lejos del grupo._

_— ¿Estas celosa? —Cuestione._

_Ella se sonrojo, su cara adquiriendo un tono de rojo capaz de hacer que un tomate maduro la envidiase de sólo verla._

_—Sakura es sólo mi amiga. —Le explique._

_—Tú la que-querías —Ella susurro._

_— ¡Pero ya no! Te quiero a ti, sólo a ti._

_Ella me abrazo..._

_.  
_

_Aquellos fueron unos cortos dos meses, cortos sí pero hermosos. Jamás me había sentido así de enamorado y feliz antes; ni siquiera cuando me gustaba Sakura._

_Aquel parecía ser un día como cualquiera en el tren. Un once de Marzo del año 2004. Al entrar la salude con un beso y me quede parado junto a ella, abrazándola. Sentir su calor y sus brazos alrededor mío siendo tan confortable como siempre, ella había traído algo de té, que compartió conmigo apenas nos sentamos. Ella se encontraba entre mis brazos, respirando tranquilamente y disfrutando del ligero toque del sol que sobrepasaba las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el sendero. Se veía tan pacífica y hermosa. Al voltear me fije en que entrabamos un túnel. Y de repente hubo un estruendo y todo se volvió negro por unos instantes._

_Cuando desperté el vagón se encontraba hecho un desastre y mi vista se encontraba borrosa, olía a humo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía algo caliente deslizarse por debajo de mí y por mi rostro, supe que era sangre y eso me sumió en pánico. Hinata estaba a unos pocos metros y tome su mano, que apretó la mía, eso de alguna forma alivio el dolor y me dio algo de tranquilidad y confort. Usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, me arrastre a donde Hinata se encontraba y usando uno de mis brazos, levante su rostro, ella apenas abrió los ojos. Unos ojos luna que antes eran brillantes y que lucían sin vida en esos momentos, ella abrió sus labios y estiro su mano con esfuerzo, rozando mi mejilla por unos momentos. Era extraño, que aun con lo débil y mareado que me sentía, pudiera sentir mariposas en el estómago. De alguna forma me había olvidado del dolor hasta que una punzada tuvo la delicadeza de recordármelo, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y casi ni podía ver ni oír nada más que mi respiración, era todo tan silencioso que casi dolía. La náusea me atrapo, pero intente resistirla, si quiera respirar dolía y abrir la boca también._

_Parecía tan irreal, pensar y saber que iba a morir. Estaba perdiendo lentamente las fuerzas para respirar y el dolor se intensificaba. Era tan irreal, hace unos momentos era tan sólo una más de las personas que utilizaban el tren, un estudiante cabeza hueca de secundaria con todo un futuro por delante, con amigos, familia... mi familia, ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Apostaba que mi madre rompería en llanto en cuanto se enterara y mi padre, mi padre intentaría ser fuerte pero se quebraría, y Ero-sennin y Oba-chan, mis abuelos de seguro estarían destrozados. Yo era tan joven, yo no debía morir, yo... ¡Yo tenía una vida por delante! No quería morir, yo no... ¡Yo no debía morir en algún endemoniado accidente de tren!, yo debía ser feliz, casarme, tener hijos y nietos, y... de repente allí estaba, desangrándome en el piso de un vagón de tren, no era justo, no había tenido tiempo de decir adiós, de disfrutar mi vida. Yo no..., La angustia carcomió mi pecho y empecé a llorar, sólo eran lágrimas, no habían sollozos, no habían nada y mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que rodaba libremente por mis mejillas. Hinata también lloraba y embalaba._

_—Na-Naruto-kun —Su voz era tan débil y estaba tan llena de dolor._

_—No, no hables. —Advertí pero casi ni yo mismo pude escuchar las palabras que salieron de mis labios, seguía oliendo el humo, y este quemaba mis pulmones._

_Me acerque a Hinata un poco más y observe sus labios, mis manos temblaban mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello de su rostro y entonces deposite un beso en sus labios. El ultimo, me di cuenta. Cerré los ojos, y deje de sentir la presión en sus labios, también el dolor se fue, lo que fue un alivio. Sonreí una última vez y cerré mis ojos azules, sentía que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y la sensación de paz era increíble. Moría junto a un ser amado, junto a Hinata._

.

Entre los escombros, aquel funesto día, se encontraron dos cuerpos, el de un chico de cabello rubio y el de una chica de cabello negro azulado, ambos sonreían mientras compartían un beso y tomaban la mano del otro. Sus dos almas parecían unidas, y de estar vivos, se verían como una pareja enamorada, él susurrándole en el oído y ella sonriendo cálidamente.

Pareciera que estuvieran vivos, pero la verdad era otra, ambos estaban muertos y aquel día mientras llovía, sus familiares les identificaron. Ambos fueron enterrados juntos, por lo mucho que simbolizaba su amor para ambos enamorados, quienes murieron juntos ese trágico once de marzo...

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Excelente? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? ¿Me quieren matar? Aunque me imagino que lo ultimo querrán hacerlo, no importando como les pareció el fic. En fin, acepto de todo, felicitaciones, criticas, tomatazos.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
